


When It Pours

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [106]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: The song only ever plays when it's raining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #345 – Weather
> 
> The song mentioned didn't come out until 1977, so I imagine this drabble didn't happen until then either. Enjoy!

Gene's tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as the song starts, and Sam shakes his head, grinning. 'God, this song. I swear, it only ever plays when it's pouring down.' He glances out the rain-speckled window as _Mr Blue Sky_ continues. 'Doubt we'll get anything here, Rhys won't unload those guns in weather like this. Why don't we call it a night, try again tomorrow? Maybe then the sky will be blue.'

Gene huffs and squeezes his shoulder, affectionately tight. 'What, Manchester? You're out of your bloody mind.'

Sam smiles back at him, and the rain keeps falling down.


End file.
